Many technology companies provide on-line storage solutions on the cloud. However, considerable skepticism exists regarding security, integrity and confidentiality of data in cloud-based storage. The real and perceived threats to security have been impediments to move data to the cloud. Cloud storage providers support data encryption, access control mechanisms to stored data, and various local failure protection mechanisms such as replication and redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAID). However, the solutions adopted in these sites are proprietary and not adaptable to client needs, and many storage sites are vulnerable to total technical failure or organized hacking attacks resulting in service unavailability and data breaches.